1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety restraints for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy absorbing trim panel assembly for a B-pillar of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Vehicle occupant restraint systems having a seat belt webbing and a guide for guiding the seat belt webbing are well known in the art. In known occupant restraint systems, a seat belt webbing guide, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d ring, assists in positioning a shoulder belt portion of the seat belt diagonally across a vehicle occupant. In many applications, the D ring is vertically adjustable to facilitate proper location of the shoulder belt portion.
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) requirements which began gradual introduction with the 1999 model year specify maximum head injury criteria for various points along the vehicle""s B-pillar. One of the specific points on the B-pillar that must satisfy the FMVSS is the upper end of the B-pillar where the vehicle occupant""s head may impact the B-pillar sideways at and above the upper vertical position of the seat belt D ring. The FMVSS 201 countermeasure requires the vehicle occupant""s head impact energy absorption performance to exceed previous levels, thereby minimizing possible head injury to the occupant. These new standards require modification to the B-pillar where improvement is required in the vehicle area above the bottom of the glass, or vehicle beltline.
A common technique for adding energy absorbing material to the outlined area is simply modifying the existing B-pillar by mounting the material on the metal structural support surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,227 to Lin et al. teaches this typical modification. While such additions have proven to be acceptable for their intended purpose, they are not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, in certain applications known arrangements may not provide sufficient energy absorbing material for occupant""s of all sizes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a trim panel assembly including an energy absorbing material in compliance with FMVSS 201 standards that extends the entire region above the beltline.
It is another object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing B-pillar supporting a safety restraint system in conjunction with energy absorbing material.
In a preferred form of the present invention, a B-pillar is provided with energy absorbing material extending the entire length of the interior of the pillar. Along the upper end of the B-pillar, an area is provided for framing the mounting arrangement of the safety restraint system. Specifically, a slot extends longitudinally along the upper end of the B-pillar and frames a trim panel. The trim panel is provided with two openings, one is a through bore for the D ring receiving the mounting webbing and the other is a through bore for receiving an indexing latch for moving the seat belt webbing and D ring along the slot.
The trim panel slides along a track extending on both sides of the slot and the entire length of the slot within the interior of the B-panel. As with the B-pillar, the trim panel includes energy absorbing material along its lower end below the openings framing the safety restraint system. The area above the openings is generally flat and does not contain any energy absorbing material. This allows the trim panel to glide along the slot when the occupant indexes the seat belt in proper alignment to their shoulder height.
To provide energy absorbing material within the flat area of the trim panel, a bridge of such material extends from one side of the B-pillar across and above the slot to the other side of the B-pillar. The energy absorbing material creates a bridged area for the trim panel to glide underneath when the seat belt is indexed to the upper slot area. By providing the material bridge, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is able to increase the impact absorption material to an average thickness of 15.0-20.0 mm. This provides a countermeasure in compliance with the 201 head impact requirements. Additionally, the trim panel provides an aesthetically pleasing outer cover to the safety restraint system. When the occupant indexes the seat belt webbing along the slot, the trim panel glides with the D ring providing a congruous cover within the slotted area of the B-pillar.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from reading the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.